Testing
by Kaylee Daughter Of Hades
Summary: Please Read, First Story, Testing New Things
1. Chapter 1

(somewhere after the Titan's Curse)

It's been 2 weeks since Percy and I held the sky, 2 weeks since we helped save Artemis, 2 weeks since we fought Atlas, 2 weeks since Zoe died, 2 weeks since Thalia became a Hunter of Artemis. 2 weeks since my half-sister died. 2 weeks since my half-brother left Camp.  
I'm so tired, I can't shoot my bow, my aim was getting as bad as Percy's. I couldn't sleep with nightmares. I'm not excited to go back to Hogwarts. That means I have to face Harry, and he'll freak out and attempt to kill Percy for "endangering me".  
I was fighting Percy in the arena with my sword, Soul-blade. I was losing because I was tired. It was almost night.  
We finished when Percy had his sword at my neck and my sword at his neck. I was laying on my back with Percy on top of me.  
"It's a draw." I told him, he nodded and got off me. I turned my sword back into a ring. He held his hand out for me to take. I glared at it and got up by myself.  
I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. "Are you okay Ro?" Percy asked me. I shook my head.  
"Do you want me to carry you back." I nodded. "Piggy back ride?" I asked, hopeful. He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"  
I jumped on his back. 

PERCY"S POV:

Ro jumped on my back, and I started heading back to the Hermes Cabin. Unfortunately Hades doesn't have a cabin, which is kinda stupid.  
I heard light snoring. I turned my head to look at Ro. She apparently fell asleep on my back. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her up to get her to go in the cabin.  
I started heading towards my cabin. I opened the door with my free hand and set Rowie on my bed. I started to go to a different bed when she grabbed my wrist.  
I turned around and looked at her. She mumbled "Stay with me." She was half awake. "Ok."  
I got in bed with her (NOT THAT WAY PERVS) with her back on my chest. After a few minutes she fell back asleep, and so did I.

*MORNING* *ROWAN"S POV*

"Ooooo, they're going to get in sooooo much trouble." Someone squealed.  
"They look so cute together."  
I opened my eyes to realize something. I didn't have any nightmares last night.  
I realized I was on top of someone. It was Percy. We were laying like this. His arms were wrapped around me. Percy was still asleep but not for long. He opened his eyes and realized our position and blushed. I got of him, also blushing.  
There were others around us. Some were Silena, the Stoll brothers, Annabeth, and Grover.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, aware that I was in my clothes from last night.  
"Well, we were looking for you because both of you missed breakfast. When we went in the Hermes Cabin, you weren't there, so we started looking for you everywhere." Annabeth said angrily.  
"Oops." Percy and I said sheepishly.

When Chiron found out we got kitchen duty for 3 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

(somewhere after the Titan's Curse)

It's been 2 weeks since Percy and I held the sky, 2 weeks since we helped save Artemis, 2 weeks since we fought Atlas, 2 weeks since Zoe died, 2 weeks since Thalia became a Hunter of Artemis. 2 weeks since my half-sister died. 2 weeks since my half-brother left Camp.  
I'm so tired, I can't shoot my bow, my aim was getting as bad as Percy's. I couldn't sleep with nightmares. I'm not excited to go back to Hogwarts. That means I have to face Harry, and he'll freak out and attempt to kill Percy for "endangering me".  
I was fighting Percy in the arena with my sword, Soul-blade. I was losing because I was tired. It was almost night.  
We finished when Percy had his sword at my neck and my sword at his neck. I was laying on my back with Percy on top of me.  
"It's a draw." I told him, he nodded and got off me. I turned my sword back into a ring. He held his hand out for me to take. I glared at it and got up by myself.  
I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. "Are you okay Ro?" Percy asked me. I shook my head.  
"Do you want me to carry you back." I nodded. "Piggy back ride?" I asked, hopeful. He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"  
I jumped on his back. 

PERCY"S POV:

Ro jumped on my back, and I started heading back to the Hermes Cabin. Unfortunately Hades doesn't have a cabin, which is kinda stupid.  
I heard light snoring. I turned my head to look at Ro. She apparently fell asleep on my back. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her up to get her to go in the cabin.  
I started heading towards my cabin. I opened the door with my free hand and set Rowie on my bed. I started to go to a different bed when she grabbed my wrist.  
I turned around and looked at her. She mumbled "Stay with me." She was half awake. "Ok."  
I got in bed with her (NOT THAT WAY PERVS) with her back on my chest. After a few minutes she fell back asleep, and so did I.

*MORNING* *ROWAN"S POV*

"Ooooo, they're going to get in sooooo much trouble." Someone squealed.  
"They look so cute together."  
I opened my eyes to realize something. I didn't have any nightmares last night.  
I realized I was on top of someone. It was Percy. We were laying like this. His arms were wrapped around me. Percy was still asleep but not for long. He opened his eyes and realized our position and blushed. I got of him, also blushing.  
There were others around us. Some were Silena, the Stoll brothers, Annabeth, and Grover.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, aware that I was in my clothes from last night.  
"Well, we were looking for you because both of you missed breakfast. When we went in the Hermes Cabin, you weren't there, so we started looking for you everywhere." Annabeth said angrily.  
"Oops." Percy and I said sheepishly.

When Chiron found out we got kitchen duty for 3 weeks.


End file.
